


By the Sea

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, If I give any more tags I'll give the surprise away, Major character death - Freeform, you won't believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: He knew two things -1) His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi2) he was by the sea





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> just trying to see if I can write creepy stuff.

 

_ He knew two things…. _

 

 

  * __His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi__


  * _He was by the sea_



 

 

The sky is a robin blue. Puffs of white are blown across said sky by a slight gust of air. The sun has just decided to crawl over the horizon, letting this side of the world greet its day. Hughs of purple, yellow, orange and red range across the sky. Blending into each other until the blue starts to settle in. 

 

Obi-Wan sits on a bed he knows isn’t his. He doesn’t know how he knows, he just does. His long, linen night shirt hangs off one shoulder. It’s three sizes too big. The sheets are slick to the touch. The weave so fine that he can’t make out the individual strands. The double doors out to the veranda are open. Allowing the salty sea air into the room. 

 

The floor is bare wood. The bed is a fourposter. Obi-Wan stands. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s early. If anyone else is around. He shouldn’t wake them. He turns from the sun rise he’d been watching. And looked at the table next to his bed. Nothing. It held nothing to give him a clue as to where he was or what he was supposed to be doing.

 

There was something…...something….

 

It wasn’t coming. The thought was at the tip if memory but it flitted away like a bird from its nest. Obi-Wan let it go. If he was patient, maybe it’d come back to him. 

 

Or not. 

 

Turning away, he paced to the open double doors and stepped out. The veranda is on the edge of the cliff. Below the waves crash upon pointed rocks. Obi-Wan can see half human/half fish creatures play in the waves. The foam washed up the side of the cliff face. Rolls back over the creatures, who laugh and splash about one another. 

 

He walks along. The cliff edge goes on forever. And the Veranda veers off, Obi-Wan follows it. Eventually he came to a garden. A lawn rolls out. Paving stones set a path, there’s a made of green bushes, and from his vantage point he can see a gazebo in the middle of it surrounded by roses of many colors. 

 

He wishes to go there. 

 

He finds the entrance to the maze. Many turns lead to dead ends and he has to backtrack, he got the the entrance another four times. The fifth time it happened he decided he could figure out that game another time. The challenge would always be there. After all. He turned to go back up the steps of the veranda, when he saw that a table had been laid. 

 

A pitcher of a pink beverage and a plate of sandwiches sat on the table along with a slice of what smelled like Lemon cake. There was no one around. Obi-Wan didn’t want to eat if he hadn’t been invited. That’s just be rude. He couldn’t be rude. Not at all. 

 

The wind picked up and suddenly something flew off the table and onto his face;  Obi-Wan grabbed it. “Oh.” he muttered, well, what a coincidence this was. It was as if someone had planned for him to come across this set table. 

 

“Please help yourself, Padawan.” Obi-Wan read aloud. There was no one to observe him so the awkwardness wasn’t present at all. He didn’t know why that thought made him nervous, and glad, all at the same time. It just did. 

 

“Maybe I don’t like people watching me….” he didn’t know. But he needed to hear something that wasn’t branches knocking against each other, and wind whistling through trees. Everything was quiet. Too quite. Far too Quiet. Much far too quiet. Indeed, very much indeed far too quiet for his tastes. 

 

Obi-Wan puzzled over the note; then looked at the food. Well. He didn’t know what a Padawan was but it’d be rude to refuse, wouldn’t it? 

 

He sat down, and poured out some of the pink liquid. 

 

~*~

 

_ He knew two things…. _

 

_ 1)His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi…. _

_ 2) he is by the sea…. _

 

The sky is dark. Going on and into infinity. The stars above twinkle. And maybe he can see a nearby planet just with his eye. They had to be close, He can make out at least three. The far too large sleeping tunic has been changed. It’s green. The on earlier had been white. He was in his room. The double doors to the veranda are shut and locked. 

 

He is on his back. The light of the moon shine’s enough for him to see the shadows of furniture on the walls of his bedroom. Not his, someone else's. He is just inhabiting the space. He doesn’t live here. 

 

Or does he? 

 

The thought pulls at him again. No. He does not live here. These are not his things, nothis clothing. Not his fresher. Not his bed. His things are…..somewhere not here. Whatever he needs to make the puzzle work is gone. Again. He sighs and sits up. 

 

He has to figure out what’s going on, how he had blacked out enough that he didn’t awaken when someone had changed him. He even smelled like fresh rose soap. His hair is slightly damp. He’d been washed, changed. Tucked into bed. All without waking. 

 

He turns to find the lamp. The soft glow of yellow light does not stave off the darkness. It’s a bit weak. On the table, where before there had been nothing. There is something. 

 

“Don’t leave your room, Padawan.” Obi-Wan read aloud. Nothing else. He felt that something was wrong though. Like a tugging at his veins that he couldn’t ignore. But why…..why would he be given this note. What would happen if he obeyed? 

 

A large howl echoed in the darkness. It sounded like a beast had been let loose. It did not come from the dangerous Lagoon beyond his double doors. Which, upon inspection, were closed and locked tight. It didn’t budge. Maybe that was a good thing. If whatever belong to that yowl came this way…….Obi-Wan’s dread grew, he threw the curtains closed. Just as he heard the scream again. 

 

Heart racing in his chest, breaths coming in shorter gasps, he hunkered down. And waited. The silence hemmed him in again. He didn’t like it. It wasn’t like it’d been that morning. Or afternoon. Whatever time it’d been when he’d gone to the garden. Had food. He’d been drugged, now it was obvious. But why? 

 

Was it the creature? Did it have reign at night which was why he’d been drugged? And if so why did it wear off now? 

 

The scream came again. This time at the end of the Veranda, by the garden. Obi-Wan didn’t dare move an inch. Not a single inch. The curtains, closed tight but the moon was so bright, that as the footsteps of the creature came further closer to him. Each accenting a grunt, snarl or huff of air. It was as if something was hunting him. 

 

Obi-Wan scrambled to get across the room and under the bed. Just as the shadow, of a tall, human-type something came into view. The dust ruffle hides him from view. As do the curtains, but the creature knows. It bangs on the doors. Bangs and bangs. It yowls it’s demands to get inside. To get to him. Obi-Wan closes his eyes. 

 

He covers his ears yet the banging still continues. On and on. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to give up his hiding spot. Then, the doors - which must have taken a beating, he doesn’t know - burst open. And now, the huffing is inside. 

 

He breathing stops, just all together stops. He’s petrified with fear. He doesn’t know how to make it go away. Though he knows he must somehow remain calm. At peace. How he knows this he can’t remember. But, the beast like foot is close to the bed, the claws tap against the floor. Coming closer and closer. 

 

The bed is flipped up, and thrown across the bedroom. Obi-Wan tries to scramble away. However. He’s caught by his clothing. 

 

And the creature broke his neck. His last breath leaves him. Eyes go dull as he dies. His body hung limp in the air. The beast bares its fangs and eats of the fresh flesh it’d found. 

 

Then the doors to the room open, and Lord Qui-Gon marches in; “Anakin….not again.” he mutters. 

 

The beast, a full seven feet tall. Hairy from head to foot. Yet not a Wookie, just snarled as he holds the mangled body close. Getting blood all over himself. Qui-Gon pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“If you would just give it time…” he muttered. But, the creature didn’t listen. It had returned to chowing down on the Obi-Wan Clone. 


End file.
